San Diego
' San Diego' (named after Saint Didacus) is the eighth-largest city in the United States and second-largest city in California. The city is located on the coast of the Pacific Ocean in Southern California, immediately adjacent to the Mexican border. The birthplace of California, San Diego is known for its mild year-round climate, its natural deep-water harbor, and its long association with the U.S. Navy. San Diego in Crosstime Traffic San Diego had a renowned zoo which preserved animal species that had gone extinct in the wild, including tigers, cheetahs, and rhinoceros.''Curious Notions'', p. 263. San Diego in Days of Infamy San Diego had been the home of the US Pacific Fleet until it moved to Hawaii. After the islands surrendered to the Japanese in early 1942, the US Pacific Fleet re-based there. During both attempts to retake the islands, San Diego was the nerve center for US Naval activity. San Diego in The Hot War Early in World War III, San Diego became the only worthwhile port city on the West Coast of the U.S. after the Soviet Union destroyed several key cities on March 2, 1951.Bombs Away, pg. 165, ebook. San Diego in The House of Daniel San Diego had a semipro baseball team, the Sailors. They were one of several teams to play in the ''Denver Post'' semipro tournament in June, 1934.The House of Daniel, loc. 3647, ebook. On August 23, 1934, the House of Daniel traveled to San Diego to play an all-star team in Balboa Stadium, right next to the zoo, which had a baby dragon in captivity.Ibid., loc. 6059. One of their players was sixteen year old who could hit, even though he was as skinny as a splinter. He was also a loud mouth. Even though Wes Petersen of the House hit him in the ribs, the All-Stars won, 5-3.Ibid., loc. 6067-6078. San Diego in "Lure" Harvey Cutter time traveled to the Miocene to obtain specimens to present to Lucy Durr, a San Diego Cenozoic Zoo assistant curator. San Diego in Southern Victory San Diego was the site of a substantial U.S. military base. Ships of the American Pacific Fleet set sail from San Diego, among other west ports, to take the Sandwich Islands from the British in the early weeks of the Great War in 1914.American Front, pg. 59, HC. The USS Townsend was drydocked in San Diego for a refit in 1943 during the Second Great War. George Enos Jr. took shoreleave there. Subsequently, San Diego was the staging ground for the US invasion of Baja California. San Diego in The Valley-Westside War Sandago was a nation with which the Valley had some contact.The Valley-Westside War, pg. 14, pb. Unlike in the Home timeline, where the drive from Los Angeles to San Diego would only take a couple of hours by car, the trip between the Valley and Sandago in the alternate was about a week by horse-drawn carriage.Ibid., pg. 16. References Category:US Cities Category:Crosstime Traffic Category:Days of Infamy Category:The Hot War Category:The House of Daniel Category:Lure Category:Southern Victory Category:The Valley-Westside War Category:Countries in North America (Fictional Work)